Les fêtes avec la compagnie !
by Queen Fox
Summary: Hé voilà, mon cerveau a encore débloqué ! Nous revoilà ensemble dans de nouvelles bêtises, mais vous m'aimez et je le sais. Bref, plusieurs One-shot "débiles" vont être postés, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, ce sera exclusivement pour Noël même peut-être jusqu'au premier de l'an. Et si je suis motivés, je vous écrirais celui d'Halloween et de Pâques. Rating K à cause du langage.


**Hey Hey ! Oui je suis là !**

 **Accusez les cours et non moi mes chers et tendre lapinous (** _Faut que j'arrête de consommer moi, rien ne vas plus) **. Nous voilà dans les One-shot de Noël, vouiii *_***_

 _ **Pour ce premier ''chapitre'' ce n'est que l'introduction où la connerie règne toujours.**_

 _ **Bonne dégustation mes cookies !**_

 _ **Rating K+ = langage**_

* * *

 **Noël, une fête extraordinaire, remplit de joie et de bonté, tout le monde n'attend que ce jour, pour se retrouver en famille ou avec des amis, à se gaver d'un bon repas tout en regardant ce sapin qui illumine votre salon, ensemble vous ressasser le passé, vous discutez de vos derniers jours avec humour, vous n'évoquez pas vos problèmes, car Noël, c'est un jour de joie. Qu'est-ce qu'on aime Noël !**  
 **Bon, j'arrête ces conneries, Noël, c'est :**

-Les cadeaux, surtout le frique qu 'on vous donne quand vous êtes gosses.  
-La bouffe et l'alcool à volonté, vous vous en foutez, c'est la personne qui invite qui paye  
-Le sapin merdique qui fait rugir (oui rugir!) votre mère, car ces épines tombent par terre et elle sort toujours la même phrase, ''bien sur c'est bobonne qui nettoie ! ''  
-Ou alors le sapin artificiel qui ne manquera pas de se faire déglinguer par votre chat. Chat + Sapin = Chapin (Oh ! La blague nulle)  
-Bien s'habiller pour l'arriver de la famille (j'aimerais tellement rester en jogging avec de bon chaussons en moumoute )  
-Chez les femmes, les escarpins voleront avant la fin de la soirée  
-L'imbécile qui vous prend en photo et qui croit qu 'on ne le voit pas (PS : À toutes ces personnes, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi le gros appareil ?!), ces personnes sont très vite reconnues, c'est soit, votre mère, votre tante, votre mère ou votre sœur frère qui a enfin compris comment marcher l'appareil et qui ne vous prends en photo que pour vous humilier devant tout le monde.  
-Les gamins qui hurlent, car ils ont hâte de voir le Père Noël (Ps : j'en fais partie, mais moi, je veux juste... Le père Noël, plus tard, je veux me marier avec lui, I Love you Baby !)  
-Votre grand-mère qui vous embrasse comme une malade, ou qui pour faire sa maline essaye de vous casser devant toute votre famille  
-Votre famille qui vous voit sort toujours la même phrase '' oh la la tu as tellement grandi !'', ta juste envie de répondre ''ha bon je croyais avoir rétréci ''  
-Votre oncle qui vous taquine devant TOUT LE MONDE avec cette question : '' un petit copain ? '', vu que t'en a pas tu sors la phrase minable de ''ils sont tous moche''  
-Les surnoms débiles qui reviennent  
-Ceux qui parlent seulement d'eux  
-La personne que ton père aime bien, mais que ta mère n'aime pas, ou alors c'est le contraire  
-Toi qui essayes d'échapper aux câlins.  
-Une personne qui joue le rôle de serveur/serveuse juste pour avoir des potins discrètement ou pour critiquer une personne  
-Des coups de gueule  
-Des larmes de joie le plus souvent.  
-Le vin renversé sur la table, et toi, tu te crois en cours donc tu hurles comme une malade, ta mère arrive en courant, elle voit le vin, elle te regarde et t'en colle une derrière la tête, car tu lui a fait peur, résultat, c'est toi qui t'es fait humilier  
-Une personne qui va taquiner une autre sur son corps ou ses affaires, le plus souvent, c'est toi la victime  
-Une personne qui ne va parler que pour demander a boire, et qui durant toute la soirée va regarder les gens avec des yeux de merlans frits, c'est toi.  
-Une personne chelou qui te regarde manger  
-Une personne qui va lécher son assiette de soupe, car si tu ne finis pas entièrement, tu te fais déglinguer par ta mère ou ton papa chéri qui est cuisinier (désoler, j'étais obligé de mettre papa chéri, j'avais ma mère pas loin qui me mettait un coup de pression avec l'aspirateur )  
-Toi qui ranges ta chambre, car tu vas avoir des invites MAIS qui ne vont pas dormir dans ton petit bordel alors POURQUOI ?! (Mes Chers Amis, a nous tous, nous allons nous confronter à cette dure tâche ménagère, nettoyer notre chambre ! Vive le bordel !. Ps : ce qui ont une chambre propre naturellement, je vous haie)  
-Toi qui vas sortir des produits de beauté d'on ne sais pas où JUSTE pour Noël.

-Une personne qui est née le 24, mais qui n'a pas plus de cadeaux  
-Toi qui deviens jaloux/jalouse en voyant les cadeaux des autres  
-Toi qui te crois riche en voyant plusieurs enveloppes en ton nom (chez moi, on ouvre les cadeaux le 24 avant le dessert, tradition que J'AI mis en place, c'est bibi la plus forte)  
-Toi, qui vas t'ennuyer alors tu vas essayer de causer avec tout ton répertoire MAIS qui ne vas pas te répondre a part les personnes à qui tu n'as pas vraiment envie de parler  
-Toi, qui pars aux toilettes, tu reviens, la famille est en train de rigoler, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
-Toi, qui tournes la tête 2 seconde et le sujet a complètement changé, on parlait de tata Josette, on en est venue à un clep's qui chie sur le trottoir  
-Cette foutu pub du 36 30 allo père Noël qui passe en boucle et que tu retiens  
-Et bien sûr, pour finir, Patrick Sebatien ! On fait tourner les serviettes !

 **Alors oui, on peut le dire, pendant Noël, tu es une victime mais bon, ce n'est pas où je veux en venir**  
 **Cette petite présentation n'est qu'une introduction, un petit, quelque chose qui vous fera passer le temps (2 à 3 minutes...) car derrière ceci ce cache un lourd secret, quelque chose qui fera changer le monde, qui réglera mille problèmes, plus de guerres, plus de malheurs que du bonheur, quelque chose qui...**

-Euh... Commença une voix

 **Je ferais régner le bonheur et la paix, vous me remercieriez d'avoir exaucé votre vœu jeune enfants, ce secret est terrible en lui-même, mais il est merveilleux**

-Cela ne veut rien dire...  
-Kim, ne lui casse pas son délire, c'est une enfant a lourd problème  
-Je veux bien luc' mais là, ça va trop loin, elle se prends pour une reine depuis deux mois, elle s'est tout de même fait une couronne en papier ! Une couronne !  
-Le docteur avait prévenu, elle n'est pas normale, l'hôpital psychiatrique n'avait plus de place. Même la prison ne la voulait pas, pauvre enfant...

 **Les filles, je vous entends... Vous cassez mon superbe discours.**

-Je veux bien comprendre, mais ces temps si ça va vraiment TRES loin, hier encore elle se l'est joué miss Univers, pas miss France, mais miss UNIVERS ! Elle croit en ses rêves la gonzesse et attend t'a vu ce qu'elle vient de dire, son ''superbe '' discours. Écoute Lucy, je pense démissionner, car moi, j'ai signé, c'est pour ne pas suivre un renard qui sniffe du sucre glace en cachette et qui lèche des sucettes dans les toilettes.

-T'as vu, ce sucre glace lui à défoncer le dernier neurone qui lui rester ! Je ne peux plus travailler dans ces conditions-là, je veux bien faire la mariole et tout ce que tu veux, j'irais même jusqu'à me taper le roi Gobelin, me marier à Azog et aller faire la teuf avec Smaug, mais là je sature.  
-Kim. Soupira la blonde. Tu te plantes complètement sur le sujet, le dernier neurone s'est fait éclater contre la paroi de douche

 **R.I.P Gerard, pleurons pour lui (PS : oui, mes neurones ont des prénoms, Ginette et Joceline, ce sont fait éclater la semaine dernière à mon contrôle d'histoire)**

-Gérard ! Gérard ! La gamine donne des noms a ses neurones et depuis trois semaines, elle a un délire chelou sur une loutre de son rêve qu'elle a appelé Lustucru ! T'as vu son nom, Queen Fox, elle se prend pour la reine des renards !

 **Mais c'est vachement cool, arrêtez T_T**

-Queen, je suis vraiment désoler, mais sur le coup, je ne vais pas pourvoir te suivre, je vais rejoindre Kim,. Désoler de ne peux pas pouvoir participer aux One shot de Noël...

 _ **(Soudain plus aucun bruit, le scénariste présent laissa tomber son journal, la secrétaire s'effondra dans un cri étouffé, le chef de production retint sa respiration, le cadreur fit tomber son café, le mec des lumières resta scotché et les acteurs...Prièrent pour sa survie, tous eurent des yeux comme ceci : O_O, alors Queen fox prit le pistolet prêt d'elle, elle le chargea tout en observant Lucy, elle le pointa vers elle tout en délicatesse, retira la sécurité et tira, seul le bruit résonna, entrant dans la chair du corps tous eurent des émotions différents, des pleurs, des cris, des évanouissements et des rires...Queen fox c'est trompé de coter avec son nerf et c'est pris la balle dans le crâne.**_  
 _ **Elle resta au sol à réfléchir pendant que tout le monde riait.**_  
 _ **Lucy venait d'annoncer ce lourd secret, des One shot pour Noël )**_

* * *

 **Voilà, mes sucres d'orges (** les surnoms ? vous inquiétez pas c'est Noël qui fait ça **)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus, moi en tout cas j'ai bien rigolé, je vous dis à bientôt pour un One-Shot.**

OH DU SUCRE GLACE, OU EST MA PAILLE ?!

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


End file.
